Revelations
by boundlesswords
Summary: The republic wasn't what they thought it was. Everything will change. And when the secret's comes out, will they fight in what they believe, even if that means betraying the ones that they love?
1. Chapter 1

**DAY**

John fixes my jacket again. He's worse than my mom and I never imagined I'd think that.

I hit his hand and he looks at me, with his eyebrows up.

"Stop doing that, is bothering," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I just want you to look perfect when you get to Drake. Man, you're going to study on Drake," John says in a sigh. He looks at a side, takes a deep breath and looks back at me, his blue eyes have a thin glass of tears, which tells me how proud of me he is. "I never had a doubt about you, Daniel. I always knew I was going to fail, but when I looked at you, I knew this family would have a chance to have a better life. Daniel, I see you and I see hope. You're our hope, my little soldier." He messes up my hair, I smile at my brother, thankful by his words.

"Thank you, John," I mumble. I feel the lump on my throat. My family never pulled pressure over me to get us out of the poor's sectors of the Republic, so it's good to know that they had faith on me during all this time.

"Now, let me fix your hair," he says as he moves his big and strong hands through my hair, pulling it back in the place where mom left it. "You never know when you'll meet a hot lady." My cheeks get red. I look away. "Oh, Daniel, don't get shy."

"There will be only girls older than me. None of them will give me attention." Even if I'm more excited by the fact that I'm going to be a soldier than the fact of seeing girls, it disappoints me a little bit that I'll be on my own in the University and nobody will actually want to be in a group with "the brain of the Republic" or "the kid that is smart". But I understand it, if I was them, I would do the same.

"Have a little faith." He finishes his work and smiles. "I can flirt with some of them now. I'll make them introduce you their sisters."

"Nobody will flirt or introduce sisters." Mom appears on the living room finishing her hairstyle, putting pins on her knot. When she finishes doing it, she points at John with her index finger. "Don't teach your little brother things like that. He's too young."

"He is not Eden. So he's not my little brother, he's my middle brother," John responds with a smirk.

"John!" She screams and Eden starts laughing, as he runs into mom.

"Sweetheart, just let them. They're boys. It's fine," dad says as he appears walking slowly on the living room. He looks at me. "Look at you, Daniel," he says pointing at me. "You remind me of me at your age—on a soldier suit, of course."

Mom looks at him and shares a smile, dad winks at her.

"I met your mother at your age. I was a boy with a dirty face," he starts to tell us. "She also had a dirty face." He sits on the couch and calls Eden with a movement of his hands, Eden runs trembling at him. He learnt how to walk two weeks ago, and since then, nobody could stopped him. "She has been always a beautiful and a fun lady. She gave my first kiss and I hope she gives me my last." Dad and mom share a smile, then she walks at him and gives him a little kiss.

"Ew," John says and dad laughs.

"Dude, you were just telling your brother to kiss an older girl," he gets up, taking Eden with him.

"It's cool to kiss girls, not to see your parents kissing. That's disgusting."

"Your face is disgusting," dad says and then hits John in the arm. They laugh and mom shakes her head, I grin.

"It's time to go, family. Or we'll be late on our soldier's first day." Mom looks at me and then opens the door.

"We'll catch you, guys. I have to give something to Daniel," says dad.

Mom nods and he, with John and Eden get out of the house.

"What is it, dad?" I ask, unable to contain my excitament. My dad always used to bring cool stuff when we lived on the poor's sector of the Republic. I always expect what he is going to give me, because everything that I have ever received from him, is something unique.

"Calm down, soldier." He turns at me, and then he walks until he ducks in front of me. Something shining is on his hand. "This." He opens his closed fist and I see a sun there, it's a little pendant. "This means day. This means that even if you go through the darkness times as the night is, you will always see the sun rise, _that everything is possible again._ You have to walk on the light, Daniel, don't forget it." I receive it, out of words and I put it immediately around my neck. It shines because is gold as the sun.

"Thank you." I stop looking at the pendant and I look at my dad, who is watching me attentively. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Daniel," he says and gets up. "It's time to go, or your mom will freak out. You know how she is." He winks at me and I smile.

"Dad, you're my day," I suddenly say after we started walking at the door.

His eyes shine.

"No, Daniel. _You are my Day._" I hug him, just reaching his stomach, because he's taller than me. He hugs me back. "Don't tell John, okay?" He asks and I smile.

"Okay." I get away and he smiles at me, closes the door behind us and we walk down the stairs.

**JUNE**

"There you are, Junebug," Metias says appearing in front of me. "Where you were?" He asks and I smile.

"I was counting how many floors the building has. I was thinking on how to get to the ceiling if something happens. I should jump from here to the window of there." I point to a window. "And then just jump from one to the other. If I'm fast, I should be at the ceiling in less than five minutes."

Metias laughs.

"Damn, June. You don't change."

"Should I?" I ask looking at him scared. He shakes his head.

"No, you don't." He ducks in front of me. "Junebug, this is your first day on the university. I need you to take care about yourself. I need you to have a good behavior."

"I know, you told me." I roll my eyes.

"Junebug, I'm talking serious." And when I look at him, he looks like he mean it. "Don't get in trouble, okay?" I nod and he kisses my forehead. "I have to leave you, but you have to wait for me at the end of the day, understood?"

"Understood," I respond, placing a hand on my forehead, to greet him as soldiers do.

"Good job. See you then." He smiles and waves at me, as he starts to walk away. After a few steps, he turns around.

"Metias!" I scream and I run at him. "I don't want to be alone here." I hug him, scared.

"You'll be fine, Junebug. Trust me," he promises, hugging me. "Do you trust me, right?" I nod, not wanting to let him go. "Then let me go, Junebug. You'll be alright. Remember you are a soldier like me." I look up and I let him go, slowly. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too, Metias," I say back. He starts to walk away again, and this time I don't stop him. Instead, I turn at the other side and I walk at my first class. _I'm a soldier like him. _

The classroom is full of teenagers. They look at me and some of them whisper, the others laugh. Nobody tells a joke, but I know they're laughing at me, I know they're thinking stuff like: "_Look at that girl! Just a little kid playing to be a soldier"_ or maybe _"she probably thinks she's the best for being at the university at a young age"_.

"Hey, girl," one guy calls and I look at him. "The kindergarten isn't here." My cheeks get red.

"I thought it was, since you're here," I respond and he laughs.

"Oh, shut up. You're just a kid." _A kid that is more intelligent than you. A kid that is better than you._

The words are itching my tongue, but then I remember what Metias said.

"Where are your parents?" Somebody ask and I feel how the lump on my throat appears. The angers fills my body, but the pain is more. I run out from the classroom, and when I get outside, I discover myself crying.

I could accept everything, but something related to my parents.

Maybe I just can escape from here. I start to run and I fall on the floor, my face full of dust.

I cry harder. I feel like an idiot and I don't like feeling in that way.

Then I sit on the ground and I clean the tears. I take a deep breath.

_You must have everything in control, June._

"It is hard, uh?" Somebody asks. I look around, but nobody is there. Can I get insane so fast? "Up, girl," the voice says and I look up. A kid is there, in the ceiling, one leg hanging out of the building.

He's… Beautiful.

And intelligent too. And I think we had the same idea of how getting in the ceiling, because he left a footstep on the first window you have to jump in.

I smile.

"Can I get there with you?" I ask. I'm not sure he heard me.

"Sure!" He screams and I look at the windows. If Metias knows about this, he will punish me until I'm old.

But just _if_.

I jump at the first window. They have a little molding where I can land every time I jump.

He cheers me and I like it. Is the first time that there isn't people screaming at me to stop what I'm doing.

When I get to the last window, the molding breaks where I land my feet—a little near to the corner—, when I think I'm about to fall, and die, and I can only see Metias face full of pain and disappointment, he catches me.

"I gotcha," he says, as he holds me by the wrist. I blush.

With his help, I get to sit on the ceiling.

He passes a hand through his perfectly coiffed blond hair. "My name is Daniel, but you can call me Day," he introduces himself. I look at him. "What's yours?"

"My name is June," I respond and he offers me his hand. I take it and he shakes it.

"Why you were crying, June?" He asks and I don't know if I should tell him or not.

"Why are you here?" I ask in response. He smiles.

"I like being in ceilings. I have a better view, it's peaceful."

"But you should be on class," I refute and he looks at me smirking.

"You too."

I stay in silence and I sigh.

"I would, if those mean guys weren't there. I mean, I can take it, but one of them asked for my parents—" I stay in silence. His glance is deep. He is interested on what I'm saying. "They died."

He lets go a breath and then he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"They're idiots, June. You're intelligent, and beautiful," I feel how my face burns.

"Thank you," I mumble and is the first time that my voice is not strong.

He smiles.

"Do you like chocolate?" He asks. "Chocolate makes people feel happy. Always."

"What is that?" I ask back. He looks at me surprised.

"Wait, you have seriously never seen or taste a chocolate before?"

"No," I respond. "In my sector, we can't eat anything out of our diet. They send us the rations."

"Take, then." He takes out of his pocket a little piece of something brown.

"What about you?" I ask when he gives me the whole piece.

"I have eaten it. You don't. Let me bright your day, June." I accept it and when I bite it, my mouth waters.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten," I say and he laughs.

"See?"

Daniel starts to talk about stuff I don't know. He teaches me new words. He tells me stories about his brother John and him and I tell him about Metias and how amazing he is.

Daniel is fun, and he makes me laugh to cry. He seems to shine like the sun with that golden hair.

"My brother calls me Junebug," I tell him.

"Because you're half bug?" He asks, I shake my head as I chuckle. "That would be awesome. You'd be a superheroine."

"What's that?" I ask frowning.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about that. My father used to bring things he found from _the United States_—please don't tell anyone." The smile I have been seeing this whole time disappears, turning into a preoccupation face.

"I won't," I promise. "But you'll show me those superheroes?" I ask and he smiles again.

"Of course I'll do."

Then, for the first time since I sit with him on the ceiling, we stay on silence. Daniel gets closer.

"I didn't tell you a history," he whispers, I'm looking at him interested. "My dad met my mom and they both had a dirty face," he starts his narration, then he passes a hand through my cheek and puts the dust on his own cheek. "He said she was her first kiss and he'd hope she'd be her last." I feel how my eyes get bigger and bigger. "I want the same," after saying this, he seems to doubt a little. Maybe is because I'm not saying or doing anything. "But if you don't want it, I totally understa…"

I interrupt him, I press my lips against his. Our eyes are opened and he closes them first, then I do it.

My hands are fists on my sides, until his hands find mine and he holds them, intertwining our fingers.

Is this how it was supposed to feel? It was weird. Really weird but comfortable. I actually like the warm of his lips against mine.

I get away and I look at him.

"That was good?" I ask. He laughs.

"I guess." He shrugs and then we're smiling.

The ring sounds and I look down. Metias would be here in any moment, and if he found me on the ceiling, with a boy, that I just kissed—he would freak out.

"I have to go. Fast."

"Here, June." He jumps down and opens the window. "We'll go down the stairs."

He enters on the classroom and helps me to get into it without hitting myself with some desk or falling hard. Then he cleans my face with his sleeve and we run down, at the first floor.

"Daniel, there you are!" Screams a man guy that could be his twin, if he wasn't taller. Behind him, there are which I suppose, Daniel's parents and his little brother that he told me, learnt to walk a weeks ago.

"John!" Daniel says, I let go his hand and he looks at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, June." He kisses my cheek fast and then he runs at his brother.

I search out for Metias, who is standing near to the door with his eyebrows up, his arms crossed on his chest, looking at me and then at Daniel.

I walk at him, ashamed.

"What was that?" He asks taking my bag. He has this mocking face.

"Just call him Day," I respond shrugging and he takes my hand as we leave the university.


	2. Chapter 2

JUNE

1110 hours.

Drake University, Batalla sector.

The teacher moves through the classroom, talking about the battles he has been in. Telling us how to attack.

I roll my eyes.

This class is so useless.

We should be out, preparing ourselves to win the war against the colonies, not hearing this crazy teacher talk over and over again how he kicked a few colonies' asses.

The bell sounds and I get up. I never thought I'd be the one to leave a classroom.

"Hey, there," Daniel appears in front of me. "Look at that face," he mocks as he walks towards me. "What's wrong, June?" He plays with my ponytail and I hit his hand.

"This classes are useless, Daniel. We should be out there, training ourselves. In war you don't sit and talk about tactics, you use them."

"Let's use our tactics, then." He winks and I frown.

"I think I'm not understanding," I say and he laughs. He gets near, so near like the time that he asked me for a kiss. I take a deep breath.

"Let's escape from university, June. I'm pretty sure they won't notice, like when we skipped the whole day."

"You must be insane." I shake my head as I walk.

He stops me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not insane, June. You want that? You get it. I know where we can practice," he whispers this, looking around at everyone like a possible traitor that is going to tell our plans to Whittaker, our director—who also has had the pleasure to see us a few times in this month.

"Let's do it," I respond, not totally convinced. "But if someone discover us… You know that Metias would go insane."

"I'll take the detention if something happens. Don't worry, June." Daniel takes my hand, like if it was the most normal thing in the world; maybe for he is, but for me is new and strange. "Don't look at anyone. Just go ahead. Trust me."

I follow his orders as we walk out of the university by one of its multiple exit doors. When we're out, we start running out of the campus.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," is all he answers in a gasp while we run away from the university. He's faster and lighter than me, which doesn't surprise me at all. I have seen the light way he walks, like if he was on a cloud. The way he descended from the ceiling to the classroom so easily.

DAY

Every day, at twelve o'clock, a train passes and it's the only one you'll see in the day. It always charge different things: food, clothes and guns for the rich sectors.

"We have to get this one. We will be soon at the poor sector." She stops herself, like if something had attached her to the floor. "June?"

"Why are we going at the poor sector?" Her voice is trembling. Is weird to hear her voice in this way, because after the day I met her, she has been talking with this strong and secure voice.

"They won't do anything to you," I tell her. "I promise."

"It's not that. I know how to fight," she replies, her eyes are looking at her feet. "What about the plagues? You know they're sick every week with something different. I don't want to get sick."

"June, the people that is sick stays at their homes," I explain and she looks up, frowning.

"Why do you know so much about the poor sector?"

"I'm from the poor sector," I slowly tell her. She's surprised. She takes her hand out of mine. "What? You're not going to talk to me because I was poor?" I ask bothered. "You're such a superficial person, June."

"I'm sorry?" She asks, noticeably upset. "You can be sick. You know how the plagues are there"

"You kissed me. If I was sick, you'd be sick by now," I interrupt her, barely containing my anger for her derogatory reaction.

She puts her fingers on her lips, her glance is lost. I hear the sound of the wheels chocking against the reels.

I walk near to the reels, I'll take this one. I'm going to the poor sector with or without June.

The train gets near and I prepare myself to jump. I wait until the last car is in front of me. I give the best jump I can and I'm on the train.

"Daniel!" I hear her voice. Then I see her running, trying to follow de rhythm of this old train. "I'm going with you."

I want to tell her some ironic comment about us, the poor people of the Republic, but I just walk to the door, I hold the stick that is near to it and I offer her my hand. She takes it and jumps in. She lands her right feet on the train, but the left can't do it.

"Daniel!" She screams. Her expression is full of fear, which surprises me. June is so controlled all the time, or that's what I have noticed that during this month I've shared with her.

"I gotcha," I say when I take her by the wrist as I did the time that we met. I pull her inside and we both fall on the floor that groans when we hit it. "You love to make me catch you, right?" I sit on the floor and she does the same, passes a hand through her ponytail.

"I have to practice on my landings," she responds. By her expression, I'd say that she wants to apologize for what happened before.

I know she won't do it. She's June.

I just put my arm around her, telling in this way that I apologize her. She first looks at me without understanding, then she blushes.

"How we will get out of here?" She asks, her voice is little.

"Like we get here: jumping." Her eyes get huge.

"You did this a lot of times?" She asks and I shrug.

"I guess. I did it with John to get some food," I tell her.

"Why you didn't tell me you were from the poor sectors?" She looks directly in my eyes.

"I thought you'd realize it, by my histories," I respond honestly. She sighs.

"I just thought you had a cool brother who took you on his missions." She shrugs.

"I have a cool brother," I respond. "But he doesn't have missions."

"In what he works?" she asks and I take off my arm around her. She gives me a look like if she didn't want me to do that.

"He's going to help soldiers, now that we're on the rich sector. He used to work in a fabric."

She just nods, I can tell that she's judging me—judging us for born on the poor sector. And I hate her behavior, but for the other side I like her. Dammit.

"Why you hate poor people?" I ask her, she frowns looking at me. She opens her mouth and then she closes it.

"I don't…" I would like to believe her but her voice fades at the end.

"You do. Don't lie." I frown.

"They killed my parents. I'm sure," she says hugging her legs and putting her chin in the space between her knees.

"What? They're not murderers."

She looks at me. "You never know. My parents went to help them, and they suffered a car accident? Right there? How many cars you've got there? That doesn't make too much sense to me. I'm not an idiot."

"I can't believe you say that," I say angrily. "If they were there to help, nobody would ever…"

"You don't know!" She interrupts. "My parents went in a car, full of things that could be sold in the black market just to eat."

"It's not their fault then."

"And from who, then? It's their fault finish where they are!" She screams at me. "If they studied, they could go out of there, but they're just lazy to study for the trial that defines the rest of their life, aren't they?" I can't believe it. I have to take a deep breath, but this doesn't contain my anger.

"Don't say that. They're not lazy. We don't have the same opportunities as you, the rich kids."

"And how you're here, then?" She asks. "Because you fought to get out of there."

"I didn't," I respond. "And don't freaking say anything else. You don't know."

"What I don't know? That they're just killers and stealers because it is easier than studying for their future?" She's using an ironic tone that hurts me. The people she's treating like killers and stealers are my origin. I am part of that group. I feel touched by her words, because yes, I had to steal to have something to eat. She has never had the necessity to. But we're not bad people, we're not killers, we just survive.

"I saw how John tried to read. How hard it was for him. I helped him. I saw how frustrated he was because he couldn't do it better. Because he wouldn't have the chance to help our family," I scream this, remembering every single time I tried to help John. She finally stays in silence. "Maybe if you have some complication with your studies, you have the ways to fix that. But we don't. So shut up if you don't know what you're talking about. You're just another selfish rich girl, that doesn't care for anyone but herself and her money."

She looks away, like if I just have hit her. Maybe it was rough, but it was the truth.

The worst is: I want to apologize with her. Even if I didn't do anything.

We stay in silence for a long time. I stand next to the door watching how the landscape passes by, how it blurs as the train keeps going. I give her space and I take mine. We need to calm down.

"I don't even remember their faces," she says in a whisper. I turn at her, she looks so little and weak sitting there. "I wish they listened to Metias when he asked them to stay at home that night." After she says this, her eyes connect with mine, and somehow, I feel her pain.

This story was meant to be a one-shot, but since you asked for more, and idea came up to follow this story. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, like I said before, it is not my first language. Thanks again for the comments/favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY**

I take off my jacket, winning June's attention immediately. At the beginning, she looked surprised and like if she liked what she was seeing. But now, she just looks ashamed.

"We have to look normal," I start to tell her, explaining her why I took off my jacket. "Follow me, try to look normal, don't try to hit anyone—at least they did something to you." June gives me her best mean look and I smile. "Let's make this quick." I pass my hands through the ground to get them dirt and then I pass them through my face. June looks at me like if I was mad. Maybe I am.

I pass my hands through her face, slowly, making it look dirt. My thumb fingers find each other in her lips and she blushes.

I do it too.

I put my hands away from her face and I offer her my hand. She looks at it.

"It's time, June." She takes it and I pull her up. "Rise and shine."

**JUNE**

The streets are so filthy, that I don't even dare to call them streets.

People is all the same: dirt, tired, with clothes that are torn and smeared.

I wanna go back, because I know that we don't look at all like this people and they'll probably hurt us—or me. Maybe they know Daniel, but I won't be safe, even with him by my side.

"Be calm, June," Daniel says as he takes my hand again. I hold it as we walk with the crowd.

"Where are we going, Daniel?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Here," he responds as he turns at an alley.

"You must be out of your mind," I tell him in a whisper, right into his ear. He turns at me. His lips next to mine, then he raises an eyebrow.

"Is June, the girl that today told me that she knew how to fight, worried?" I frown.

"No."

"Fine." He grins and we're on the alley. The first thing I see and impacts me a lot is a little girl with blond hair, digging on the garbage, for something to eat.

Daniel lets go my hand and walks a few steps. He ducks on the floor and unties a little bag from his belt that I didn't see.

"Hey, cousin," he calls out. The girl stops her digging immediately, and then turns at us, with two big blue eyes that are full of fear. "Don't be scared," Daniel says in a soft voice, while he puts the little bag a few steps away from where he is. When he does this, he comes back at his place and raises both hands, showing her his palms. "It's food. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The little girl looks at me, then at Daniel and then at the bag.

She looks doubtful. And I don't blame her. We're a pair of strange people that under all the dirt in our faces, are nothing but soldiers from the republic.

"Thank you," her little voice hits me. Now that I have a better view of her, I can see that she's not older than ten years. Just a kid.

"Do you have a family?" Daniel asks and she shakes her head.

"My family left me. I don't know anything about them." Daniel looks over his shoulder and makes a movement with his head that offers me to come closer. I shake my head. "This is good. What is this?" She raises her look from the sandwich.

"Bread and cheese," he responds kindly. "What's your name, cousin?"

"Tess."

"That's a cute name. It fits you," he flatters her and I smile when the little girl blushes. "Mine is Daniel, but you can call me Day."

"Why Day?" She asks. Daniel laughs a little.

"I'll tell you someday."

"Well, I like it," she says with a grin. Daniel turns at me.

"See it? It's the best nickname ever," he teases me and I smile. "June, why don't you come closer?" He asks, and I shake my head. He knows that this is hard for me. "Come on," he insists. I'm about to respond when I hear the scream of the crowd about patrols.

"We have to leave," I say scared. Metias maybe is in one of those patrols and if he sees me—I don't even want to think about the consequences.

"What is this?" He asks confused at the little girl.

"I don't know. They come every day. I'm scared of them." She stands up, holding the little bag tight on her hands. "Hide, hide with me," she tells us and before I can do anything, Daniel takes my hand and I start to run with them.

**DAY**

I don't get what's going on.

When I was living here, patrols didn't pass by this zones every day. But there's nothing to do now, but hide if I wanna survive this—and make June survive too.

"Here," Tess says as she opens a little window that drive us to a basement of and old building.

Tess goes down first, then I and June jumps right after me.

"Damn, Daniel," she says looking at the window, then back at me. "I'm in trouble."

"No, you aren't," I calm her down, taking her hands. "We're going to catch up the train and we'll be back…"

"Daniel," she interrupts looking over my shoulder. When I look back, I see a big guy.

"Where are you going?" He asks crossing his arms in this chest, trying to look like a rude guy—and he actually gets it. I don't say anything, so he doesn't find anything better than taking me by the neck of my t-shirt. "I asked you a question, cousin." He moves his head from one side to other, like if he was getting ready for a fight.

"Let him go," June says. The man looks at him raising his eyebrows. "I told you, _cousin_, let him go." The word cousin sounds so ironic coming out of her mouth, so fake, that I doubt the man believes it.

"Where are you going?" He looks back at me.

I'm going to respond but the man hits me before I have the chance. I hear screams.

"You're not from here. Do you think we're idiots?" He asks and he hits me again on the face. I hear suffocated screams.

"I told you to let him go!" Screams June and then I'm on the floor.

When I sit, the first thing I see is June jumping over a dude that is like two heads taller than her. She must be insane.

But then I'm hypnotized by her movements. All calculated. Every single one of them hit in the right place.

The man is soon on the floor.

"We have to get out of here," June says as she takes my hand and runs at the window.

"Wait, don't go!" A little voice screams while murmurs appear from the people in the basement. I turn around and I see Tess there. I can't leave her on her own, she reminds me of Eden.

"I will come back. I promise," I tell her and her eyes are crystalized. It is so heart breaking that I just turn around.

June jumps out by the same window we entered and I follow her.

"We have to run to catch the train," she says to me as we turn to the left. "Are you fine?" She asks and I nod, even if my face is starting to hurt. "Okay, hold on."

Her dirt ponytail moves on our race, hitting my face sometimes. Somehow, she memorized the way that we used and we're waiting for the train in the same place where we got out.

When we stop, she doesn't even take a breath. June takes my face carefully and examines it.

"I'm fine," I say.

"You're not. That guy hit you hard." She's frowning. I can see that she's angry and obviously thinks worse about the people from the poor sectors. Amazing. "How are we going to explain this?" I sigh. Mom will go crazy when she sees this bruises.

"How _I am_?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"We. We did this together, we get in trouble together." The fierce in her voice and eyes makes my heart skip a beat.

"Together?" I ask as I hear how the train comes closer.

"Together forever, Day," she responds with no doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

JUNE  
The train sways uncomfortably from one side to the other, but no matter how hard it sways, Daniel doesn't wake up; but he complains when some of his bruising hits against my body.  
I told him to rest on my legs, but he insisted in that he wasn't going to fall asleep and it was the very first thing he did.  
I take my right hand at my left shoulder, where he rests. My fingers grab a strand of his hair. I stop to look at it, I put it up to see it better. The open door shows me the darkness of the early morning. The strand of hair contrast against the landscape.  
This guy that is sleeping on my shoulder was one of those guys that had to dig into the trash or stole, just to have something to eat. It is shocking to think about it, but is the reality of the people from the poor sectors.  
I let go his strand and I kiss his forehead.  
The image of the little girl we found and he helped, keeps repeating on my mind over and over again. The way that she begged him to stay—for sure Daniel is the closest thing she has ever had near to love or the concern of anyone over her.  
Daniel will want to come back at the poor's sectors, especially after meeting that girl. He will go to help her with or without me. And I'm afraid that something happens to him if he goes alone.  
Even if he is a kid who was born there, that doesn't mean that his new status is invisible for those persons who hate everyone that live in better sectors and have better jobs.  
I sigh, because I know what my decision is. Even if I hate those sectors, I'll go with him, just to make sure he's safe.  
I look around. I've noticed that we're traveling between boxes of wood that are 5ft long and 13ft width. They're in a horizontal pose, hidden under straw and there are at least five of them.  
I close my eyes. We have been here for thirty minutes, and according to my calculations, when we took the train at the poor sector, it took us forty minutes to get there.  
"Daniel," I murmur, shaking him in the most softly way I can. He complains a little; I don't know if it is because he doesn't want to wake up or because his face hurts. Maybe a little of both. "Daniel, it's time," I tell and he open his eyes slowly, making them look like the wings of a butterfly in its very first flight.  
I get up first, because I'm better than him. But when I turn around to give him a hand, he's standing by my side.  
His eye is purple and getting swollen. His lower lip is also swelling, but at least, it stopped bleeding.  
He touches his cheek and groans.  
"The good thing here is that he didn't disengage my jaw," he comments trying to make look the situation better. But my frown won't go until I see him better. "Come on, June. You knocked out that guy." He smiles and hits my hand on purpose.  
"That didn't avoid the hits you got. I'm sorry. I had to know that he was going to hit you, I could have calculated some movements to take you out of his hands without making you fall hard or…" I start to say, but he shakes his head.  
"Not everything in life has to be calculated, June."  
I look into his eyes. The pair of shining oceans that look at me deeply. For some reason, I know I will remember those words for a long time.  
"It's time to jump." He holds my hand tight, gives me a nod and that is all I need to know that he's caring of me in this madness as I am doing for him.  
The streets from the Ruby sector never felt more like home. I recognize the houses that are all the same, but for the numbers. I feel safe because I know we won't have problems here—it's good to have a little peace after a day like this.  
"Which one is your house, Daniel?" I ask and he narrows his eyes. The light is almost gone, for the problems of electricity that the Republic has been having lately; they switch off the light of almost the whole city, to provide more electricity to the hospital or the airports, for the planes to go at the  
"Is that one," he points at one house that is in diagonal at us.  
"They must be worried about you, Daniel."  
"Just like your brother."  
My heart gets frozen. After the incident of Daniel with the man on the basement, I didn't think again of Metias.  
I close my eyes and I sigh. He's going to kill me, and I will die feeling guilty for the death of Thomas, who was probably a nervous wreck when he had to tell him that I wasn't on the university when he went for me.  
"Calm. It's gonna be fine," he cheers me up while we walk at the house. I put his arm around my shoulders.  
"One problem at time," I say and I knock the door.  
A woman opens the door. I barely see her, but I can guess she's Daniel's mother.  
She walks one step at us and the moonlight illuminates her face. Daniel has her eyes.  
"I can explain it," is the first thing I say while she looks in shock at her son. Her hand is covering her mouth. "Your son is a hero."  
Daniel gives a little jump and I have to look at him, reproaching him in this way. The worst thing of lying is being discovered on the act.  
"Some guys were bothering me and I responded them. They started to get close just to intimidate me and Daniel went up on my defense," I tell the story that I invented minutes ago so naturally that I almost believe it. It's horrible how good I lie. "I think some ice will help him."  
His mother looks me from the head to the toes and then at him.  
"What's your name?" She asks in a nice tone.  
"June, June Iparis," I respond awkwardly.  
"The other kid with the perfect score, or I am wrong?" I look at Daniel, searching for something that I don't even know what is. But here is just a smile and it doesn't help at all, but in making me feel ashamed.  
"I'm her."  
"Are you fine, June?" She asks and I feel something on the chest. It's weird to feel this paternal warm—and it's not like Metias doesn't give me love, but he will always be my brother. The feeling is different when a mother is worried about you, even if it's not yours.  
"Yes, thank you for answer."  
"Get it," she says and I walk with Daniel. I hear the door closing behind us.  
Somehow, in the middle of the darkness, we get to his sofa. He sits there and I stand there, in front of him.  
"Somebody knows how to light up one of this things?" A voice asks in the darkness. It's the voice of a man, but it doesn't sound too young to be Daniel's bigger brother.  
"I know," I respond. Something chokes against me.  
"Who are you?" The voice asks.  
"A friend of Daniel, that brought him here after he got hit by some bullies that were trying to bother her. Do you know, honey? I think we should go at Drake, talk to whoever is in charge and tell him or her that there are dumb guys at their halls."  
I take the lamp and the matches. In one move it is on, lighting the whole room.  
The first thing I see is Daniel's father: A man that gave Daniel all his good genetics. He smiles at me and I can't help wondering if Daniel will look like him when he grows up.  
"A pleasure," he says taking the lamp from my hand.  
"I say the same, sir."  
"Call me Taylor," says the man. "Are you sure he was hit by bullies?" He asks turning around. "Haven't you hit him just to have an excuse for have escaped with him from University to share a moment?" What he insinuates makes me blush.  
"No, sir… I'd never do that… I swear…"  
"Dad, you're making her uncomfortable," Daniel says and I can breathe again. "Somebody can bring me ice?"  
"I doubt there's ice, since the refrigerator doesn't work without electricity," his father tells him, then he turns at his wife. "This dude is brilliant, or that says the Republic. I don't believe it." They laugh and Daniel just smiles. "I can bring you water that was ice. They must be a little cold."  
"Please."  
I hear the stairs and there I see Daniel's clone; if it wasn't for the height, they could be the same. He has baby on his arms that is a little Daniel with curly hair that plays with crayons.  
"Where you were? Do you think is just to make me this kind of things? I almost die when I didn't see you there," he starts to tell him.  
Before Daniel says anything on his defense, I talk.  
"Did you see a guy dressed like a military?" I ask and John turns at me, just noticing that I'm here.  
"One with a really ugly hat? That looked like if he was going to get killed this night?"  
"Thomas," is all I say. "I have to go."  
"It's too late for you to go alone, June," says Daniel's mother.  
"I live near here, don't worry."  
"I will accompany you, June," says Daniel's father while offers him a bag. "We'll go walking. You'll have to apologize me for not learning yet how to drive." He walks slow and elegant steps towards me.  
"June," calls Daniel. He looks worried about me, like I feel about myself. I smile him a little, trying to calm him.  
"Rest, Daniel," I tell him and he gets up, with the bag of water against his face. He even looks funny.  
Daniel's father puts his coat on and then places his hand on my shoulder.  
"Let's go home, June."


	5. Chapter 5

JUNE

Metias smiles at me. "Be here at the end of the day," he says and I nod. "I love you, Junebug. Don't get in trouble."

"I love you too, Metias." I hug him and he hugs me back. Then he lets me go and walks back at the jeep where Thomas is waiting for him.

"June!" Daniel screams while he runs at me. I look behind him and his father is there, looking serious. I hope he didn't get in trouble because I told his father the truth about yesterday.

"Hey, you don't look that bad," I say and he smiles.

"Mom found something called base, it hides the bruises really well." He looks over his shoulder, at the figure of his dad. He takes my hand and we walk inside the university. "He became an idiot," is the first thing he tells me. "Why did you tell him about yesterday?" I expect to see him angry, but he looks more like if he didn't understand what was going on.

"He asked me until it bothered me. I was tired. He promised to don't tell anyone and I trust him as I trust you," I respond and then I shrug.

"You don't have to trust him. He has become in another rich boy," he says bothered, but I look down. I don't really want to feel like if he shoot right at my chest with this words. "No, June. I'm sorry." I shake my head, _I guess I don't have to feel bad. He has been through a lot of things_. "You're not selfish. He is."

He intertwines our fingers as we walk through the halls. It takes me by surprise, but I let him.

"I am not selfish?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No," he easily responds. "June, I need you," he murmurs. "I want to go back there and…"

"I knew it," I interrupt. "I'm going with you." I let his hand go and he looks at me surprised.

"Why?" He's trying hard not to smile, with his eyes shining

"I don't want to see you hurt," I respond and I walk near him. "I knew you were coming back for that girl, right? And I knew I was going with you, even if I don't feel good in that sector. I'm going to protect you, but we have to plan it better this time," I mumble. If some idiot hear us, they for sure will tell somebody.

"Thank you." He kisses my forehead and then he looks at the sides. I hear some laughs.

"You're welcome, I guess," is all I say after walking at my first class, ignoring the guys that are looking at me like if I was their joke.

I'm not.

DAY

I'm nervous. I've never escaped from home before and I feel scared about being discovered or that something happens to us.

But the night is the only time on day when nobody will bother me or June. They'll think we're asleep, as we should.

I just hope they don't discover us.

June gets down of her window and I hold my breath until she walks towards me and I can touch her and make sure she still alive. Even if I know she's capable of this, because when we first met she climbed the university just to sit with me in the ceiling.

"Are you ready?" She asks and I nod. "Let's go then, we have to make it fast. I have been timing the train. We have like ten minutes to get there." I just nod while she starts running. I can't help smiling.

_Timing the train_, that's so June.

"Where she is?" June asks behind me. She finally says a word. She didn't say anything on the train, but I can say she wasn't asleep, because her eyes moved with every single move I did.

"I don't know," I say walking through the same alley where we found her.

"Give me more paper!" somebody screams. We look behind and I see fire. _A campfire_. Little kids are around it and a ton of newspapers around them.

"There," I murmur and we walk carefully at them.

"Girl, give me a bunch more," a man says and I see her. Tess is taking a bunch of newspapers and giving them to the man.

I can't help smiling; I'm happy I've found her. I don't mind the consequences. I know we can take care of her.

"No!" June screams desperate and I look at her, without understanding what's going on with her. "Give me that," she demands putting her hand in front of the guy's face.

"Girl, we need this to keep us warm," the man explains to her.

"Just give me that one," June points at the first newspaper of the stack. The man rolls his eyes and gives it to her.

Tess notices us and her face lights up.

"Day!" she says and I'm glad I told her that name. I open my arms and she runs at me.

"Who are you, cousin? I haven't seen you around" He says, narrowing his eyes. I look around and I don't see the dude that hit me, which makes me feel lighter.

"Her brother. I've been searching her for a long time," I say while she hugs me. "My name is Day. What's yours, cousin?" I offer him my hand and he takes it.

"Vernon." We shake hands and then we let them go.

"Man, do you know why patrols are passing every single evening?" I ask and he throws more newspaper at the fire. Five people are around it, warming themselves with the improvised campfire.

"I don't know. But is better to hide than show. They're really violent. I guess it is for the plague that is spreading." He shrugs. "Did you know them?" He asks at June and I look at her. Her face is pale.

"Yes. You?" she asks, raises her glance from the newspaper.

He sighs. "They were good people, you know. They would bring us food and clothes, almost every month. They died a few blocks away." He stops, like if he was trying to see if June was hearing him. She looks back at him and he keeps talking. "They said they died from a car accident. It was the official story for the media, since they were really important at the laboratory of the Republic… But they didn't die in that way, cousin. Rumors say that they were killed because in the boxes, there was the cure for the plague. For the plague that is getting worse this days." He throws more newspaper at the fire.

"Who said that?" June has a hard expression on her face. I'd think she doesn't feel anything but anger, until the flames lights her eyes, broken.

"Martha saw it, Martha knows everything." The man points absently at her with a nod of his head. "That's Martha."

June doesn't waste a second, she immediately walks towards her and I tell Tess to stay there. I walk reaching her steps.

"Hello," she says and the old woman looks at us. "Can you tell me about them?" She asks showing her the newspaper.

The old woman smiles.

"I don't talk for free, cousin," she says, giving June a glance from the head to the toes. She obviously noticed that she's clean and her clothes aren't old or torn. June looks so frustrated.

"Here, food." I offer her and she takes it. "Tell us."

"A patrol stopped them. It was a rainy night. Man, they made them get out of the car. There was a blonde woman, and a man with a scar through his face, he had Chinese eyes. It's all I can remember well about them. They told them about betraying the Republic and then, the man told her that it was wrong… The woman said they had nothing, but the man with the scar opened the car and took out the boxes. He opened them. He told that blond woman that those were the cures for the plague, and the woman didn't doubt to shot at the man in the head." I have chills when I hear this. I don't dare to look at June. "The woman that was with him was crying, she was saying something about kids, her kids." She shakes her head while she eats the bread. "Then she was on the floor." The woman look at us. "They took the cures, put the bodies on the car, made it crash and it seemed like an accident, but it wasn't." She shakes her head, looking down like if she felt bad for it. And I think she feels bad for that—for remembering what she saw.

June's body is shaking.

"Why are you both so interested on the story?" The old woman asks, raising his glance

"They were good with us. They gave me clothes and food. At me and my siblings." I nod at Tess and then at June, pretending they're my sisters. "The plague, uh?"

"It's getting worse. Worse than ever." Her glance is lost, staring at the fire.

"What about the cures?" I ask.

"They took it, and they'll be expensive. If I had money, I'd rather eat well for a month that getting a cure and still suffering this," she says and I feel bad for her.

"We must go, Grace," I tell June and nods absent. "Thank you Martha," I tell the woman with a smile.

"Thank you for the bread," she says and I nod at her.

Tess is waiting for us where I left her.

"Take care, Vernon," I say and he nods at me.

"Take care of your little sister, man. The plague is getting worse," he recommends me.

"I know," I respond. "Take care of yourself, Vernon. Goodnight."

"I will." He nods. "Goodnight, cousin."

Tess is walking with us in silence, her little hand holding mine, and even if I'm happy to have saved her from the poor sectors, I feel terrible for June.

"You have to jump," I explain Tess.

"I have done it before to steal food," she tells me lightly.

"Good," I tell her, shaking her head and she wrinkles her nose.

"Where are we going?" She asks, then yawns.

"I'm taking you home with me," I explain and even if she looks sleepy, she has a big smile on her face.

"Really?" She asks and I nod. June is holding the newspaper so hard that her knuckles are pale.

I hear the train and Tess is the first to jump in. I jump in with a light jump and June jumps, not reaching it. She holds my hand, while the other holds the newspaper. I push her into the train, and she drags herself into a corner.

"Why don't you sleep?" I ask her and she nods. I take off my sweater and I give it to her, so she can use it as a pillow.

When she's asleep, June moves out of the darkness and walks at the door. I look at her steps in panic, waiting for her to do the worst, but she just stays by the door.

I walk towards her and I look at her.

"I know you might want your space, I respect that, but I just need you to know that I'm here for you," I murmur. She looks at me and shakes her head.

She has her stupid proudness, reason why she's not crying. She's trying to hold it so hard that she's making faces. I hug her, her face in my chest. Her shoulders start to shake and I know she's finally crying.

"I'm here June. I'm here," I whisper in her ear while I kiss her side. It breaks my heart to see her in this way. Everything in what she believes is the reason why her family is broken.

She holds me hard, shaking her head. She's suffering and I can't take her pain away, which makes me feel as frustrated as she must feel about the death of her parents.

"I'm sorry," _for can't do something to take your pain away, for making you discover this, for you loss, for everything that has hurt you._ "I'm sorry, June."

JUNE

Daniel leaves me at my house. Tess looks sleepy but happy by his side.

"You tell me how the things work out," I tell him. He just smiles and nods. I'm about to turn at enter at my apartment, when he holds my hand.

"You're strong, June," he murmurs, so Tess, that is a few steps away can't hear what he's saying. "I know you are, and you have me by your side. Don't doubt about it. _Together forever_, June." He repeats my words.

"Thank you," my voice is almost silent. "Have a goodnight."

When I'm on my room, I throw my sweater somewhere in my room. I take off my black pants that are from the republic uniform. I take out the damn white t-shirt they make my wear.

I walk at my closet and I see all the uniforms there, the Republic is everywhere.

I wish I could burn all these clothes. I wish I could go away. I wish my parents weren't dead.

I wish mom was here, so we could talk about the university and boys and that things that you should talk about with your mother.

I wish my dad was here, so he'd be proud of me and Metias.

If my parents were alive, Metias would be just my brother and he could finally date someone.

I take out the sheets of my bed and I throw them somewhere. I feel frustrated. I feel so angry, I've never felt this angry before.

I see my books about the history of the honorable Republic and its magnificent elector.

I throw them at the walls.

Metias will hear me, but I don't care. Maybe I should control my behavior, like I always do, but I feel so betrayed, so dirty to be loyal to the murderers that killed my parents and keep killing innocent people.

I sit on the cold floor and I hold my knees. I look at the newspaper on the floor. My mother and my father are smiling at me from it.

A tear falls on it.

My head looks down, the tears now are wetting my body. It's so unfair.

I hear steps and I know is Metias. I slide the newspaper under my bed and he comes in.

"June? Junebug?" He asks and I don't look at him. I don't dare to. I don't like when people see me crying—I don't like to cry, and it's the most I've been doing lately. "June, what's wrong?" He's worried. I just shake my head. What can I tell him? I went to the poor sector _again_ and they told me how our parents were murdered? "June!" He screams. I hear the desperation filling in his voice and I raise my head. "June, what can I do?" He asks terrified. I just shake my head.

"They shouldn't be dead," I say and he understands. He hugs me and I cry on his chest until everything is switched off.


	6. Chapter 6

DAY

I open the door, and everyone is still asleep which, somehow, is good.

"Follow me," I whisper at Tess and she nods while we go upstairs. I open the door of my bedroom and she looks at it, kind of shocked for it. I wonder for a moment what she's thinking, I wonder if she's judging me. "You sleep on my bed tonight." She looks at me and her smile, I push away all the thoughts of her judging me.

Tess climbs the bed with difficulty, so I help her.

"It's kind of big, huh?" I ask and she nods while she gets comfortable in the bed.

"It is. Do you sleep here?" I nod. "And you will sleep here tonight?" I shake my head.

"No, I won't," I respond. She looks like if she's about to say something, so I interrupt. "Rest, Tess. It has been a long night." I stroke her cheek and she closes her eyes.

When I'm sure she's asleep, I walk at my window, I look out and June comes back at my mind, in every thought, as the guilty and the frustration grows up in me.

_Are you sleeping, June?_

I hope she is.

It hurts to think that she's suffering. I feel so guilty. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't know about it—she wouldn't be frustrated about everything.

I sit on the floor and I close my eyes.

_I have to do something for her_. Is the last thought that hits my mind before I can't help falling asleep.

I open my eyes. My neck hurts for sleeping in that position, I stroke it a little to see if the pain goes away.

"It's time, Tess," I tell her and she opens her eyes. When she realizes what I mean, she shakes her head. I offer her my hand and she gets immediately out of the bed.

We go downstairs and we walk towards the kitchen. John's there and Eden is sitting on his special chair. Mom is preparing eggs and Dad is just sitting there, with a smirk, which means he's joking.

As we give a step into the kitchen, all the eyes stop on us.

"Family, this is Tess," I present her. My bravery fading as Mom looks like if she's about to faint and John looks at me like if this time I messed up—and he never looks me like that. I'm usually the one that gives that glance.

After a few minutes of silence, dad nods, like if he put his ideas in order.

"Grace, give her something to eat." He gets up and looks at me. "We have to talk." He points at me.

We walk out of the kitchen. He sighs. I have never seen my father angry, but I think is going to happen now.

"You disobeyed my rules, Daniel. I told you…" He's trying to hold his anger, but his eyes are shooting arrows at me like an bowman shooting at a target. "I'm so disappointed of you. I don't know what is going on with you. Maybe it's all this change. I don't know. You have changed and it hurts me. It hurts us. Daniel, what's wrong with you? You put everyone in danger, I know you were trying to help but…" He holds his breath. "Daniel, did you go with June?" And I don't want to lie at him, so I don't say anything. "Damn, Daniel." He rubs his eyes.

"Dad," I stop him. A knot on my throat. "They're killing people. The plague."

Dad frowns, puts his hand out of his eyes. "I know about the plagues, and since you know too, you should be aware of why I don't want you…"

"Listen to me!" I scream and he looks surprised. "We found out that the Republic killed June's parents because they wanted to give a cure for the plague. It started slowly, but now is expanding really, really fast. That's why there are patrols every afternoon… Dad, the republic…" I try to explain it to him.

"They have always tested on people, to use it at the warfront, Daniel," he interrupts angrily, but somehow, I know it's not for me.

"Dad, if we don't do anything, all the people in the poor sectors will be sick and the only ones able to get the cure will be the rich people in the capitol! They don't need it! Dad, help me to do something!" I say desperate.

He stays on silence, the spark of anger in his eyes disappear, he just looks down and shakes his head. Mom appears soon.

"How is June?" Dad asks and I shake my head.

"I feel so guilty. If it wasn't for me, she would just think her parents died in a car accident."

Dad sighs. "Man, you can't save us. You can't make her parents come back—stop risking your life." He puts a hand on my shoulder, but something in his eyes, something in his glance… He knows I won't stop.

Mom is looking at me.

"I need to call June," I suddenly say.

I get up and I walk at the telephone. My parents talk between them and mom just cover her mouth.

I mark the number, but she doesn't answer. I know it's because she won't pick up. She wrote the number. It can't be wrong.

JUNE

"I can stay at home today," Metias offers and I shake my head. "Junebug," his tone of voice is apprehensive. "It was that bad?" He strokes my cheek and I nod.

"Go at work. I can wait until 1800," I repeat, like I have been doing like for half hour.

"You can wait. I can't."

"You'll have to," I order him. He just can't stay at home with me. He's not any soldier.

"I'll send Thomas…" He starts to say.

"I'll be fine," I stop him and he sighs.

"Rest." He kisses my forehead. "If you need anything. If you have another nightmare, please call me. I'll pick up immediately," he says this when he's walking out of the room. He stops there and looks at me with something that I can't really define in his eyes—it's like a mixing between pity and frustration.

"I will," I promise. My voice sounds flat.

I hear the door closing and I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Trying to pull off the nightmares about my parents being killed.

The door sounds, for several minutes. I decide to go at open it.

Daniel is there.

"June," he says this like if my name hurt him. He looks over his shoulder. "Are you fine?" He asks worried, putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine. Metias didn't let me go at the university today. That's all." Before he says anything else, I keep going. "Tess is staying?"

"She is. Dad grounded me, anyway." He looks behind, John is standing there, his arms crossed on his chest. "I wish I could do something for you," he says, I know he means it. "It's my fault, if it wasn't for me—"

"I wouldn't know it. I'd be a little perfect soldier for the Republic, for _murderers_" I say and he looks at me, with narrow eyes.

"June, what are you going to do?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet, Daniel. And I think is better if you go," I tell him, trying to close the door. He stops it and gets in.

"What you have in mind?" He asks and I sigh. "Because, with all this free time, you must have thought of something. I know you, June?"

"You do?" I ask, analyzing him. Does he know me?

"I do," he responds. He doesn't doubt it for a second.

"Go with John."

"You got me in," he says. "No matter what you want to do. I'm with you," I just nod, because there isn't anything else that I could say about it.

He gets closer and kisses my forehead.

"Together forever," he whispers and then turns around to go with John and I close the door. Turn back at my bedroom, where I take out the newspaper that has been lying on the floor and I read the article. Just lies.

I cut the photo and I put it under my pillow. I close my eyes, just to try to sleep again.

DAY

When I'm home, I see Tess playing with Eden. I smile while I get closer.

"How are you?" I ask and she looks at me. "Doing well?"

"Really well," she responds. "Thank you, Day."

"You can call me Daniel here," I whisper. "Call me in that way. Day is a secret, okay?" I ask and she nods.

"I get it." She smiles and gives Eden a toy. "You will leave me alone all the days?" she asks and I nod.

"I have to go at the university to be a soldier."

"A soldier?" she asks, her eyes opened like never before. "I don't like soldiers. You don't have to be one. They hurt people. They scare me," she almost pleads.

I sit by her side. How can you explain to a little girl everything that's going on? How you explain her that you have to be a soldier, a little robot of the Republic to have this things, to make sure your family is not hungry or sick?

"I'm not one of those soldiers. I'm better. Believe me, I would never hurt you." She looks at me and even if her eyes tell me how terrified she is by the soldiers, she nods, letting me know she believes what I said.

"I believe in you," she says and I hug her. I close my eyes. _I just hope to fulfill what I said._


End file.
